


Peace Will Come to You

by blueteak



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles goes out alone in the cold to forget. Erik brings him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Will Come to You

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://luninosity.livejournal.com/profile)[ **luninosity**](http://luninosity.livejournal.com/). Title adapted from Depeche Mode. All mistakes mine.

When Erik finds him Charles is lying spread-eagled on the snow, the setting sun suffusing his face with light that provides the illusion of warmth even though Erik can see that Charles’s cardinal-red lips are tinged with blue.

While Erik can appreciate the sight of Charles spread-eagled anywhere, he needs to get him inside, warm, and talking. Now.

Charles’s eyes remain closed, even though he must be able to sense Erik’s presence.

Needless to say, this is a bad sign. Charles is generally incapable of greeting Erik with anything but a smile that lights up his eyes. There are several types of Charles smile.

There’s the private smile for when the students are around, the wicked smile for when they’re alone and Charles can be kissed from collarbone to coccyx, and the grin so wide it must be a mutation for whenever they’ve come together after having been separated for more than a few days.

Charles’s face looks completely blank. Erik doesn’t need to get inside Charles’s mind to know that Charles is out here on his back in freshly fallen snow in an effort to cleanse his mind and numb it, force the horrors he’s witnessed and wasn’t able to prevent out of his consciousness.

Fortunately, Erik doesn’t need to read Charles’s mind or have access to Charles’s mental powers of persuasion in order to help him.

“Charles. Get up and get inside. Now.”

That gets Erik a wry smile, at least, though it’s a bit too wavery.

“I don’t recall ‘obey’ being part of the vows we took, Erik.”

“It should have been. I’m not letting ‘death do us part’ because you won’t come inside and let me help you through this.”

Charles bites his lip, bringing back a little more redness to edge out the blue. “I can’t, yet, Erik. Just a little longer.”

Erik nods, sits next to him, and rests Charles’s head in his lap when he moves to turn his cheek into the snow.

The sun sets and Charles hasn’t moved, hasn’t allowed Erik’s now cold-stiffened fingers to run through his hair.

Without saying a word, Erik begins to heat all the metal he can find on Charles’s body, warming Charles’s chilled limbs.

Charles gasps after a moment and begins to writhe against him.

In the dark, Erik can’t tell whether Charles’s expression is one of pleasure or pain. Given that it’s Charles and part of the warming metal is near his fly, possibly a combination of both.

“Erik…hurts. Too warm. Please…”

Erik’s hand cups Charles’s cool cheek. “It’s not too warm, Charles. It just feels that way since you’ve become a telepathic ice-cream cone. And. It won’t stop until you come inside with me and get properly warm.”

Glint of eyes in the dark. Erik can’t see the smile, but he can sense it. “You mean you won’t stop.”

Erik grins, shakes his head, and whispers “no” in Charles’s ear, making him shiver.

Charles squirms stubbornly for another minute, then huffs a sigh and collapses back against Erik.

“If we go back inside now, will you take care of me?”

Erik’s bombarded with images of himself, unyielding, raising his hand high and smacking Charles’s bottom, Charles kicking, gasping, doing everything but thinking.

Erik sighs a yes. He’s always taken care of Charles like this when he’s asked for it. But in this case, it won’t do for Charles to put the problem out if his mind permanently.

“When we’re done, Charles, after you’re through begging me to stop, and after I think you’ve had enough, we’re talking about this.”

Charles curls into him. Erik can never understand how Charles can seek comfort in him before or after he’s spanked, but he won’t pretend he isn’t grateful for it.

“We’ll talk,” Charles promises. “But does it have to come right after you…take care of me? We usually do something else first.”

And then Charles presents him with a host of images that make Erik forget he’s been out in the cold for too long. Subtlety has never been one of Charles’s strong points.

Through gritted teeth, Erik tells him no. “As soon as you come up from over my knee, we’re talking,” Erik informs him. “I don’t want to risk falling asleep after sex, which is no doubt what you’re hoping for. But I’ll take of this,” he cups Charles’s straining cock through his trousers “right now.”

He pulls Charles’s zip down with his hand, wanting to feel the metal-warmed cock as soon as possible.

Erik doesn’t swirl his tongue over the head before taking it all in, as he normally would. He doesn’t want his saliva freezing on Charles’s cock, after all, though he can’t resist pulling back and telling Charles he’s not that icy an ice-cream cone.

Charles shivers, bucks, and yanks on Erik’s hair. Well. Not the time for jokes then, apparently.

After Charles comes, Erik tucks him back in and lets him recover for a few minutes before scooping him up in his arms and heading back toward the lights of the mansion.

“I don’t want to cast aspersions on the job you just did, Erik, but I can walk,” Charles informs him, amused.

Erik’s about to joke again, give the expected “Well, then I must not have been doing it right after all,” but if he’s going to demand honesty and sharing from Charles after tipping him over his knee, he owes it to Charles to give him the same.

“I just want to hold you before we get started inside,” he admits, shifting Charles’s weight.

Charles swallows, stays still. They listen to the sound of Erik’s boots crunching through the densely packed snow.

Finally, at the entrance to the mansion, Erik sets Charles down, hand ghosting over his bottom.

Charles shudders and erects a wall of privacy around them as they move to the bedroom.

“Erik, I’m incredibly sensitive after what you did out there. I don’t know how much I’ll be able to take.”

Erik grins as he moves toward Charles. “Then we’ll get to the talking that much sooner.”

Charles glares, though his eyes never go icy around Erik. Erik doubts whether they can. “You’re evil,” Charles informs him.

“I never said otherwise,” Erik retorts. “You’re the one who keeps insisting I’m not.”

“Well, then, I was right to insist” Charles informs him, pompously affectionate even as he positions himself over Erik’s knee.

Erik strokes his back for a moment, then raises his hand and begins.

By the time Erik’s finished, Charles has long forgotten the memory of cold.

  



End file.
